Story Snippets
by Ash0011
Summary: Snippets and ideas I have involving Pokemon, usually going to be from Spacebattles
1. Tobias

Announcer; Here we are at the Sinnoh conference semifinals, Ash versus Tobias

Ash; Alright I know how you favor your Darkrai, so let's go Heracross!

Heracross; Heraaaaaa!

Tobias; Playing type matchups, not bad, but not enough against Darkrai!

Darkrai; … *looks at Ash and seems taken aback*

Pikachu; Pika, Pikachu! *points at Darkrai*

Ash; Huh? *looks closer at Darkrai* hey you're right that is the Darkrai from Alamos

Ash; Hey, how've you been? Well I hope

Darkrai; … *nods*

Darkrai; … *moves besides Tobias and settles down to watch*

Tobias; Oh, I guess… Hold on how did you meet Darkrai anyways?

Ash; there was some stuff that happened in Alamos town and I helped him out, how did you end up with him anyways?

Tobias; There was some unpleasantness on new moon island involving an invasion of clefairy that I helped him out with

Ash; Neat, wait invasion?

Tobias; Proper term for a group of clefairy, anyways it's fine if Darkrai wants to sit this out, I'll just use Latios

Latios; Ash!?

Ash; Latios!? But you died!

Latios; I was only mostly dead, there's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead

Pikachu; Pika pikaaa… *buries face in hands*

Ash; Mostly dead is slightly alive, all dead there's only one thing you can do

Ash/Latios; go through their clothes and look for loose change!

Tobias; Oh Arceus now there's two of them…

Ash; But seriously, how?

Latios; Latias found out Tobias had some Sacred Ash and press-ganged him into reviving me, in exchange one of us would accompany him for a year, she's going to be disappointed, she wanted to tell you in person

Ash; Huh, I'll have to visit after the conference then

Tobias; Now how do you two know each other?

Ash; There were some jerks from team rocket that kidnapped Latios and were using him to run some kind of ancient machine, I helped save him and keep the rockets from destroying the city, anyways looks like we have to battle

Tobias; No it's fine, it's a bit of bad luck that you knew my first two, but its not like you can know all of them, I guess now I'll use Lugia!

Lugia; That was fas… Ash?

Tobias; Really!?

Ash; Wow, Lugia, How've you been? The birdbrain trio haven't been giving you too much trouble have they?

Lugia; *chuckles* I'll have to remember that, and not too much, Zapdos tried fighting again awhile back while I was visiting my son and mate, but luckily Tobias was there and stopped him before anything could happen, speaking of I never did get to thank you for saving Silver from team rocket

Ash; Nah, I was just doing what anyone would've done in the same situation

Lugia; Nevertheless you have my gratitude, I don't want to think what could've happened if you hadn't been present

Tobias; This is starting to get a bit surreal, but no matter, I don't see how you could've met Deoxys!

Ash; Alright I should probably check, are you one of the Deoxys I've met?

Deoxys; [Confirmation] [Friendship]

Tobias; Okay… this is fine… *looks stressed*

Ash; Let's see, your core is green, that means you're the one from LaRousse then, you and your friend doing okay?

Deoxys; [Confirmation] [Query]

Ash; I've been doing great, thanks for asking, you ready to battle?

Deoxys; [Declination] [Inauspicious]

Tobias; …what

Ash; Alright then, how'd you end up with Tobias anyways?

Deoxys; [Recharging] [Research]

Ash; I suppose it would take a while to get back to full strength after what happened, well if you're ever in the area feel free to stop by Pallet Town, I'm sure professor Oak would love to swap data with you

Deoxys; [Confirmation] [Happiness]

Tobias; *eye twitching* alright I know for a fact that this one hasn't been before this point yet, go Celebi!

Ash; No, I've definitely met this one before

Celebi; And I've met you, but you don't seem to be displaced in time…

Tobias; *through teeth*…how

Ash; Ilex forest?

Celebi; No, Crown city… I see, we're meeting each other in reverse

Ash; What?

Celebi; Merlin

Ash; Ooooooh, so next time I meet you it'll be your first time, guess we should avoid spoilers then

Celebi; I don't think it should matter? Sorry I'm still a bit new at this, I just got to the point where I can timejump without leaving rifts everywhere

Ash; Alright, feel free to pop by any when you want after you figure that out

Tobias; *resignedly* I suppose it would be too much to hope that you don't already know Shaymin…

Shaymin; What!? I need to fight? *sniffs Gracadeia corsage then freezes* wait, Ash!?

Tobias; of course, of friggin course, he somehow is friends with every legend… *fades into annoyed muttering*

*referees begin arguing*

Ash; Yup, wasn't expecting to see you here, Girantina's not still giving you any trouble is he?

Tobias; *freezes and jerkily _**looks**_ at Ash*

Shaymin; Nah, he hasn't been around, how about you?

*Cynthia enters discussion with referees*

Tobias; wat…

Ash; Pretty good, this is the semifinal and I haven't had to fight anyone yet, normally I'd be annoyed but this is at least as sporting as leading with a TEAM of legends, I mean at least have one mon you've trained

Tobias; what…

Shaymin; yeah, but you have to cut him a little slack, he didn't earn the respect of everyone else lightly

Tobias; What…

Ash; yeah, but as cool as it is it also seems cheap, I mean if he only asked you guys for help with the final few matches I'd be fine with it, but EVERY match up to and including gyms? That's overkill

Tobias; WHAT!? FIRST YOU KNOW EVERY LEGEND I'VE MET, AND NOW YOU'VE APPARENTLY FOUGHT GIRANTINA, WHAT'S NEXT YOU'RE BESTIES WITH ARCEUS!?

Ash; Nah, I'm not besties with him

Tobias; IT WAS A RHETORICAL…

Ash; Just acquaintances, possibly friends

*Cynthia, referees, and everyone within earshot freeze*

Tobias; * has crashed please reinsert disk and try again*

Tobias; WHAT!?

Ash; well I mean I saved his life just like pretty much everyone else here, so I assume he at least wouldn't be hostile, everyone else is friends though, so maybe…

Tobias; … you know now I just want to know why you don't also have a team of legends

Ash; well for one it just seems like a cheap way to win, I mean using one I could see, but never as the first pokemon you use, and never more than one unless you're facing someone of Elite Four caliber

Ash; for two none of them ever asked, and I wasn't about to ask them to leave their responsibilities to go with me, and if they wanted to go I assumed they would've asked, right guys?

Darkrai; …*shakes head in surprise*

Latios; well with me that wasn't really an option, but my sister… I think she wants to tell you that in person actually…

Lugia; I actually intend to send Silver to train with you once he grows enough

Deoxis; [Denial][Curiosity]

Celebi; Actually… *another Celebi appears*

Celebi2; Dibs

Celebi; what? But I was…

Celebi2; shhhhh, I am you, now go have fun in the past *pokes Celebi on the head and Celebi vanishes*

Shaymin; That was an option!? *grabs pokeball and tosses it to Ash*

Shaymin; I'm with you now

Ash; *speechless*

Tobias; *facepalming*

Tobias; *sighs* well I guess that's it for my challenge then, unless there's some obscure rule allowing me to continue? *looks at Cynthia hopefully*

Cynthia; *blinks a bit in surprise* *ahem* no, I'm afraid not, the closest would actually mean we have to disqualify you for throwing the match and bar you from entering again, but this was ruled unintentional

Tobias; of course…

Ash; why did you end up challenging the Sinnoh conference like this anyways?

Tobias; a friend bet me that I wouldn't be able to become champion within the year, and since I had a favor with Lugia I could call in it seemed like it would be easy, then I met Latias on the way back from Shamouti, we found Darkrai immediately after that during the new moon…incident… Deoxis was hanging around Mt. Coronet, then Celebi crashed in front of us and by the time we met Shaymin I decided I would be able to live every kid's childhood dream and field a team of legends in a tournament

Ash; well I still think it isn't very soprt, spurt, sport? It's not very nice

Cynthia; Anyways congratulations Ash for making it to the finals of the Sinnoh conference, and beforehand I feel I should ask, have you ever met an Entei?

Ash; Nah, the closest thing was a projection by a bunch of Unknown that kidnapped my mother, granted if he does somehow show up Charizard wants a rematch where he can't cheat by rearranging the battlefield

*A red-brown blur is seen followed by a crash that can be heard from the back of the stadium along with a distant voice yelling nope repeatedly*

Cynthia; Was that...?

* * *

And this is the first thing I've written outside of a school assignment, I think it didn't turn out terribly


	2. Necrozoma

*Arceus, mewtwo x and y, the creation trio, the tao trio, the weather trio, and countless assorted other legendaries gather*

Arceus; Alright Necrozoma you're going to give us back the light or... hold up where's Ash?

Reshiram; why does it matter? we're all here, let's beat him up and take back the light

Arceus; yes well, I just want to make sure he's here, it wouldn't do to have something like this happen without him

Darkrai; ...

Arceus; WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIED!?

Celebi; oh, yep, definitely dead, turned to stone and shattered

Arceus; *a tad miffed* when did this happen?

Celebi; looks like an hour ago, hunter J showed up and he took a hit instead of one of us, only reason she hasn't captured half of us by now is pikachu broke his z-crystal and burned himself out killing her and destroying her airship

Arceus; how'd we miss that!?

Groudon; what does it matter? we gathered to get back the light and this shouldn't stop us

Arceus; nope, can't happen, we're doomed

Palkia; ...you made Ash a universal lynchpin didn't you

Arceus; mmmmmaaaybeeeee

Dialga; dammnit dad, remember what happened with Pokelantis

Arceus; that is NOTHING like this

Dialga; that is EXACTLY like this

Girantina; uhh guys the reverse realm is starting to degrade WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING

Arceus; right, well his pokemon are still here other than pikachu, we can send them back and have them prevent this

Dialga; WE CAN'T wait we can? huh, you left in a loophole

Arceus; and you said it was exactly like Pokelantis

* * *

Another entry, this one came about because someone wondered what Arceus would do about necrozoma while in a discussion about how a peggy sue fic could begin


	3. Ash Confronts N

N; You see I am a part of team plasma

Ash; no you're not

N; what? yes I am

Ash; you are not, for one you don't have a stupid enough haircut

N;that's not...

Ash; for two you're not a hypocrite

N; I'm sorry, what?

Ash; I know you're a bit blind to plasma's faults because you're idealistic and a bit of a fanboy, but plasma do not practice what they preach

N; How dare...

Ash; I know it's a bit hard to swallow, but I've seen it firsthand

N; what do you..

Ash; they go around convincing people to release Pokemon with no thought to how they'll survive in the wild or affect the environment

N; how do...

Ash; just look at their recent efforts to release all those non-Unovan Pokemon

N; that was...

Ash; now all of them are basically invasive species, if they actually cared they would have moved them to their home region, instead they just left them

N; but they...

Ash; Not to mention the Pokemon they convince people to release

N; those are...

Ash; they're scrounging in the city and starving because they never learned how to survive in the wild  
N; but that's...

Ash; if they actually cared they would acclimatize them to living in the wild, or better ask what the Pokemon want instead of assuming everyone mistreats them

N; I mean...

Ash; and honestly I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, after all going by the other teams I've seen this is probably just a front while they try to find this region's legendary Pokemon to do something with

N; ...

Ash; After team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic it's kind of hard not to see a pattern

N; *weakly* that's not...

Ash; and besides their logic is flawed, I mean even team rocket typically takes care of their Pokemon, the people that don't are few and far between *darkly* though I've heard there are some in plasma

N; ...Really?

Ash; yep, anyways if you want to do something like plasma you should just become a Pokemon Ranger, they don't like to catch Pokemon either

N; then how do they do things?

Ash; it's really cool, thy have this styler...

And thus N becomes a Pokemon Ranger and dismantles plasma, ending in an epic showdown with Ghestis where Zorua replaced his pokeballs with empties ten minutes prior to confrontation

* * *

Alright, another short done, I think I watched a bit much Monty Python before writing this


	4. Delia

this came up when discussing a universe where Ash and Hilda are traveling together, used as an excuse to get an outsider's reaction to the interesting times Ash lives in

HM=Hilda's mom

* * *

HM; Hello, Delia right?

Delia; Yes, that must mean you're Hilda's mom, it's so nice to meet you, how've you been

HM; fine, just a bit stressed, I mean I knew being a trainer would have some danger, but the stories I've heard... *shakes head* but then they must be exaggerated, that's actually part of the reason I wanted to speak with you, I was hoping you knew a bit more  
Delia; *slowly* well it's true that the stories surrounding the incidents are likely to be taken with a grain of salt

HM; *suspicious* I'm sensing a but here

Delia; but if anything the stories are a bit downplayed, well that or this was a remarkably quiet year

HM; but... but some of the stories have Ash riding a Keldeo into battle against the other swords of justice

Delia; I believe he was riding with the swords of justice against Kuryem

HM; and some of them have him leading one of the legendary dragons to help free a Victini

Delia; Yes, that was strange, it was somehow both, one at a time, at the same time, and I thought time travel was bad

HM; for pete's sake if you believe the stories they must have stopped world-ending or at least region-ending events every other week

Delia; *frowning* yes, that's why I say it was a slow year, usually it's at least one a week

HM; this has happened before!?

Delia; yes, it seems Ash is present for every disaster and legendary he could come within a few hundred miles of, the people he tends to travel with are similar

HM; similar how?

Delia; well last year he was in Sinnoh traveling with a nice girl named Dawn, I've heard that she's pen-pals with a princess and occasionally has Mespirit drop in for tea, she is also still traveling, and while the amount of disasters she has had a hand in preventing has gone down since Ash left, I am reliably informed they still have happened

HM; that hardly-

Delia; the year before that, in Hoenn he traveled with May and Max Maple

HM; wait, Maple, why is that name...

Delia; she was the one who successfully stopped teams Aqua and Magma, again I might add, when they managed to cause the primal reversion of Groundon and Kyogre last year, she also rode Mega Rayquaza to deal with that giant meteor this year

HM; *weakly*...I suppose I should ask about before that

Delia; before that he traveled with Brock and Misty, in fact this is the first year Brock won't be with him, but they're both gym leaders and considered by many to be on par with the elite four, I believe Misty is considering joining if she can get her sisters to take running the Gym seriously

HM; ...*collapses to table* how do you cope, I mean if this is going to continue... and it's so much worse than...

Delia; It's not all bad, I mean yes they do get into dangerous situations, but never more than they can handle

HM; how can you be so sure though, I mean one wrong move and...

Delia; I know because it has happened before, in fact I have a scrapbook, oh and you just have to join the chat group us parents have, here let's do that now

HM; I get that that must help a little but... are you sure this is the right group?

Delia; yes, quite sure

HM; only it appears most of the champions and elite four are in it too

Delia; yes, well they were tired not knowing what disasters were happening, apparently this has greatly helped with identifying where emergency resources are most needed

HM; ...huh

Delia; are you feeling better?

HM; I'm... I'm just kind of shellshocked right now

Delia; well once you're feeling better I'll have to tell you about the time I was kidnapped by an imaginary Entei

HM; *WHUMP*

Delia; hmm, I guess that was a bit much, I'd better save the Arceus thing for later...

* * *

alright, probably not my best work, but oh well


	5. Necrozoma Rewrite

And here's my first attempt at a non-script story

* * *

The sun is shining, the sky is black as night and the various legends of the world have gathered to "deal with" (beat up) the jerk that decided to interrupt their important "work" (sleep). At the lead is Arceus, god of Pokemon and bringer of divine retribution to the poor fool who interrupted his dream of se-*Ahem* let's just say a good dream and move on, shall we?

"Alright Necrozoma, we're all here, you're going to give us back the light or… Hold up, where's Ash?"

A murmur spreads through the group of assorted mythical creatures as Reshiram steps out of the crowd

"dunno, but why does it matter? All of us are here, let's beat him up and take back the light."

The murmuring intensifies as Darkrai glides up to the assorted legends and speaks

"…"

the silence deafens those present

"THE F#%& DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!?"

Arceus's shout proves the deaf can hear regardless if you're loud enough.

As the ragnarock of legendaries "discuss" ("debate" (hit each other)) over this recent turn of events Celebi pops into existence

"alright you lot, GUYS, **HEY IDIOTS!** (of course THAT got their attention) Ash dying is nobody's fault, Hunter J turned him to stone and he shattered like an hour ago, the only reason we haven't all been captured by now is that was the distraction Pikachu needed to fry her."

Silence reigns

"well how'd we miss that then?"

Arceus asks, sounding more than a bit miffed

"so what, your pet human is dead, we can still-"

that's as far as Groudon gets before being interrupted by a frantic Girantina

"THE HELL DID YOU DO GUYS!? the reverse realm is unraveling at the seams, I can hold it together for a bit but this is **very stressfull**."

As Palkia falls unconscious while muttering something vaguely eldritch, Dialga curses

"YOU-DAMMNIT DAD, you said you'd stop doing this after Pokemonopolis"

"this is nothing lik-"

"THIS IS EXACTLY LIKE… huh the timeline isn't fully read-only yet…"

Arceus looks smug

"see, I told you"

Dialga facepalms, err facehoofs?

"you left enough leeway to where I can maybe send two Pokemon back with enough accuracy, IF they have a strong enough connection to Ash"

Dialga closes his eyes and sighs

"go get the others to empower Pikachu and Charizard, Ash is going to need all the help he can get against J."

Of course things being as chaotic as they are nobody notices Latias arguing with Mew.

Dialga stands above the Pikachu and Charizard, his glowing blue lines beginning to turn purple as the timeline collapses

"alright, I'm going to be sending you about a month into the past, that should be enough time to change things and prevent Ash from becoming masonry again, you got it?"

Both of them nod

"alright, now let's get this started"

a bubble of blue energy appears around the two chosen mons, as it starts to spin a roar is heard, startling Dialga

"Charizard? But then who?"

the form of the Charizard in the bubble shimmers revealing Latias, startling Dialga and causing the bubble to spin faster

"what, but the- WAIT"

as he struggles to stop the bubble it quickly spins out of control, the last thing Pikachu and Latias hear is Dialga yelling

"SHI-"

* * *

I might eventually take this further


End file.
